lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith
Fairy Tale World Lilith is the second act from the story mode of Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Momo, and Bobo make their way through the city Cicia in Lilith, where they reunite with old friends and new while getting distracted with the recent theater performance coming up. Stages V1: 2-1 Lilith Cutie Bobo * Possible Drop: Fragrance-Pink, Hemmed Girl (Maiden), Watery (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Cute * Key Words: Lilith fairytale style * Style Notes: Cute, Lively, Pure, Cool, Gorgeous Nikki finds herself feeling lonely without Lunar standing by their side, since she decided to remain behind to gather more materials. After Momo insults Bobo though, the topic quickly changes as she brings up the lovely, fantasy style to Lilith. Momo then suggests that she and Nikki compete to see if she can pull off this look. V1: 2-2 Cicia, Capital of Art * Possible Drop: Decorative Shorts-Gray, Over-knee Boots (Maiden), Western Spirit (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: which one of us looks more like a passerby. * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Warm, Cute, Pure The girls chat about the upcoming theater held by the December Troupe when a handsome man, Royce, interrupts them by demanding he be let inside. He decides to sneak in when he is still forbidden access and brings up a secret path that leads to the inside of the theater, so the girls decide to follow him. But a Passerby Girl stops them, telling them that she can show them the way but only if they compete with her first. V1: 2-3 Caught by the Manager! * Possible Drop: Ice Warrior, Timely Bloom (Maiden), Wasteland Jewel (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: elegant and simple professional style * Style Notes: Warm, Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy The girls admire the machinery room of the theater when they happen to overhear the Manager speaking to a strange girl about someone's presence. She is shocked to find Nikki and the others within the room and complained over how difficult things have been lately, what with thieves and finding people. She tells them to return tomorrow since the Troupe is on leave that day; but will only allow them to return if they can defeat her. V1: 2-4 Toto, Girl in Love! (2) * Possible Drop: OL Shirt-White, Studded Bracelet (Maiden), Jellyfish Glow (Princess) * Style: Cute, Pure * Key Words: Warm and wind-proof, sweet and cute. * Style Notes: Cute, Pure, Simple, Warm, Lively Fawning over Royce, Bobo starts to wonder if anything would happen between them when they run into Toto again. She reveals that her date with the Aries went well, but now she's with a new Capricorn who is a manager for the theater. After she brings up that they will go rowing, Nikki makes a suggestion for what she should wear to the date. V1: 2-5 Lisa's Casual Clothes * Possible Drop: Denim Lady, Fallen Bell (Maiden), Butterfly (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: Casual wear that would be appropriate for a BBQ. * Style Notes: Warm, Pure, Simple, Mature, Lively, Nikki is concerned over being around during Toto's date, but Momo and Bobo try to convince her it's fine since they weren't near her during it, and she even invited them to the barbecue afterwards. Suddenly, the Manager from earlier stops by to chat with them. She properly introduces herself as Lisa, and Bobo quickly intervenes to suggest a competition to see who can put together a better outfit. V1: 2-6 Sport Girl Aron (2) * Possible Drop: Litchi Smoothie, Low-pitched Stockings (Maiden), Radio Song (Princess) * Style: Seek the Kimono Bathrobe * Key Words: Kimono * Style Notes: Pure, Elegance, Gorgeous, Cool, Cute, Kimono Aron approaches the group while Bobo grows frustrated by the many couples they have met recently. As Nikki recalls who she is, she off-handedly mentions Queen Nanari, which confuses Bobo since she left due to sickness and Nikki is a new person there. Aron is unable to follow and instead brings up the Festival that evening, suggesting they attend it together. Bobo lags behind to take a moment and wonder if Nikki is the destined one she heard of- but realizing they have left her, she quickly runs after them. V1: 2-7 Girls' Pajama Party * Possible Drop: Hemmed Girl, Joyful Bunny (Maiden), Wicker (Princess) * Style: Seek Pajamas * Key Words: put on pajamas * Style Notes: Cute, Pure, Lively, Warm, Simple, Pajamas, Homewear The group later come across a girl (Neva) and Nikki asks if she knows where the Western Wildness hotel is located. The woman guides them then asks if they have seen a "sweet talking man with golden hair dressed in expensive clothing". Bobo quickly lies and runs from her, causing Momo and Nikki to wonder why she did that. Bobo claims that she is probably just a crazy stalker and refuses to let a "free guy" get taken by another girl. Arriving at the hotel, poor Momo suffers from a stomachache. In hopes of helping him digest, Nikki suggests they hold a slumber party and just play some cards for the time being, with both Momo and Bobo agreeing. But after Nikki mentions not owning any pajamas, they recall the Design they found previously at the Night Market. V1: 2-8 Rehearsal at Theater! * Possible Drop: Black Stripe, Music Princess (Maiden), Equinox (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Cute * Key Words: Casual yet Chic * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Cute, Elegance, Cool, Pure The following day the group return to the theater to watch the December Troupe rehearsal. However, they get distracted by a couple near the entrance, chatting with Lisa. They listen as Lisa thanks the young looking girl and adult male, with the lady insisting that coming to see the Star Sea was well worth the trip. After they take off, Lisa joins the group and Nikki asks if this "Star Sea" is a dress; which Lisa confirms. It is a special ball gown that Sofia will be wearing during 'The Candy Witch and the Star Sea'. She mentions that this had been what she thought the group was after when she caught them a few days prior, and they ask to see it. Lisa allows it but only if Nikki can defeat her in a quick style competition. V1: 2-9 Dancer Star Sofia * Possible Drop: Warm Dance, Pearl Beauty (Maiden), Mori Girl and Deer (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Gorgeous and elegant Ball Gown * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Sexy, Cool, Mature, European Excitedly the group head to the room where the beautiful Star Sea dress resides- only to get caught by the main actress herself, Sofia. She asks who they are and Nikki introduces herself, Bobo, and Momo, and brings up why they are there. Sofia is impressed, mentioning that she's been hearing Nikki's name mentioned a lot as of late. She introduces herself to them and quickly earns a compliment from Nikki, but she's more or less interested in competing with her than the play itself. She then raises the wager, offering her cherished ball gown to Nikki if she can defeat her. Sofia isn't surprised by her defeat and is very sure that Nikki will be even stronger. She reminds her to work hard while handing her the gown as promised, and Nikki thanks her. V1: 2-S1 Cinderella's Sister * Possible Drop: Oceanhorn-Top (Maiden), Cheese Cake (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: Aristocratic Ball Gown * Style Notes: Warm, Gorgeous, Elegance, Sexy, Mature, European * Other: Unlocked from act 2-4 While the December Troupe is busy resting, Momo suggests the group pays a visit to the next set. Bobo is impressed by the title, 'Romeo and Cinderella,' and they begin to chat about the crossover until another Actress stops them. Nikki explains that they have been granted access and the woman introduces herself as a "sister to Cinderella", offering an autograph if they can beat her. V1: 2-S2 Royce Interrupts Again * Possible Drop: Festival Atmosphere (Maiden), Wind Wave (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Brave and debonair Romeo * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Pure, Mature, Cool, Unisex A director approaches Nikki, genuinely impressed with her stylist skills and asks to make acquaintances. He expresses concern over the gorgeous Star Sea gown, worried that their play will not be as popular since that will attract a lot of people to the 'Candy Witch and the Star Sea', and asks for her help to inspire something amazing for their Prince. After Momo brings up the fact that Romeo isn't there however, the director grabs a young man who was around and has him stand in. The man turns out to be Royce, who they met earlier; he's annoyed but he agrees to compete, but only as long as they don't reveal his location to any strange women. Royce is in a much better mood after Nikki wins and compliments her skills. He suggests that she attends the Designer's Tea Party in Wintermount, and explains that it's an annual pageant for designers and stylists. With that he takes his leave, leaving Nikki with a farewell in hopes of seeing her at Wintermount. Target Suit Nikki, Bobo and Momo are staying at the Westfield Hotel of Cicia and the girls can't wait to host a pajama party. Help Nikki collect the Panda Pajamas set! Panda Dreamland: Whole Chapter, 2-7 (Top and Bottom) Trivia When you enter the chapter for the first time, the following text appears, along with some images. Now, Nikki and Momo began their fantastic journey together. Lilith Kingdom They use smiles and kindness to heal everything! Cloud Empire The nation of gorgeous ancient oriental style. Apple Federal The other largest nation whose style is casual and stylish. North Kingdom A military empire where people are good at masculine style. Wasteland People are good at the clothes of tribal style. Pigeon Kingdom People are good at sophisticated and magical styles. Ruin Island A futuristic nation driven by advanced technologies. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 2 Fairy Tale World Lilith Category:Volume 1